This speciment of Syringa pekinenesis was found growing in a cultivated area of a suburb of Milwaukee, Wis. in clay soil on a rolling terrain area. This tree, growing singularly and away from other trees, showed a strong upright growth habit, a good, stout limb scaffold and full fine-textural crown. I produced 165 progency by chip budding from the parent tree in my nursery at Urbana, Ill.; as they grew all exhibited the above characteristics of the present tree. In addition, all bloomed abundantly the second year from budding and exhibit spontaneity of bloom, which in later years reoccurred annually. I was also attracted to the tree by its abundance of lustrous dark-green leaves during the growing season, as well as its attractive bark.